


The Quiet Moments

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: As thanks for the gift and because I've missed these two.   Enjoy :=)





	The Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts).



> As thanks for the gift and because I've missed these two. Enjoy :=)

******

Throughout their journey in the Delta Quadrant, _Voyager_ had encountered dozens of new species and strange phenomena. But, what would probably surprise Starfleet Command was the fact that, often for months at a time, the starship encountered _nothing_.

The ship and crew would glide through space at full warp and meet no strange new worlds, no new civilizations, only the emptiness of space.

As such, these long periods of inactivity would cause the crew to go a tad stir crazy, putting a strain on the holodecks and the crew itself.

Kathryn Janeway _hated_ those quiet moments with a passion, because it left her alone with her thoughts. Thoughts that, as of late, revolved around Seven of Nine more and more, her voice, her eyes, so often filled with a curiosity, and her mind, so intelligent.

Standing by the viewport in her ready room, she absently sipped her coffee as she stared out at the landscape before them. They’d found an uninhabited planet to set down on to make some much-needed repairs and give the crew some much-needed R&R. Most of the crew was already off the ship enjoying the garden-like planet.

Sighing, Kathryn peered around the darkening landscape, watching the stars that began to appear one by one, scowling at her breath fogged up the transparency, absently wiping it off as the doors to the room suddenly slid open, watching as Seven’s reflection appeared in the viewport.

“Seven,” she nodded without turning around “what brings you by?” she wondered.

In answer, Seven softly approached, coming to stand directly behind her. For a long moment, neither of them said anything as Seven came to stand beside her, staring out at the darkened, moonlit landscape.

“What do you know about constellations, Seven?” Kathryn suddenly asked.

“Much,” Seven nodded “many species found patterns in the stellar formations, often attaching significance to them” she explained.

Smirking, Kathryn reached out, quickly tracing a pattern out in the condensation.

“Mickey Mouse” she chuckled as she finished her work.

Seven quirked her ocular implant in reply before reaching out herself and carefully tracing out a pattern of her own.

“Bugs Bunny” she declared.

Kathryn chuckled, slowly turning to face Seven, suddenly awed by how the moonlight rendered Seven in pale silver. Turning towards her in return, Seven reached out, cupping her chin.

“Seven?” Kathryn breathed.

“I know that you…dislike these periods of inactivity,” Seven breathed “but, I…enjoy them” she admitted.

“Why?” Kathryn breathed.

“Because I can see you like this,” Seven explained breathlessly, leaning close “unburdened”

Slowly leaning in, she closed the distance between the two of them, pressing her lips against Kathryn’s own. Sighing into the kiss, Kathryn fumbled, awkwardly setting her coffee cup down to free both of her hands to wrap tightly around Seven’s waist, pulling her close.

Pulling away for air, Kathryn found any objections dying as she stared into bright blue eyes. Sighing in resignation, she leaned forward, resting her head against Seven’s shoulder.

“ _I think…I’m beginning to enjoy these quiet moments_ ” she breathed.

“ _Yes_ ” Seven whispered, her hands absently rubbing slow circles on Kathryn’s back as they held each other in the moonlight…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
